Akhirnya Ku Menemukanmu
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Cinta itu rumit, begitu banyak orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Kebencian dan kebahagiaanpun silih berganti datang, meski pada akhirnya hanya kegelapanlah yang datang menjemput. 'Jika tak mampu meraihmu kini, maka izinkan aku untuk melintasi ruang dan waktu, untuk menemukanmu.' For GaaHina Love Parade.


Sekedar info aja, biar nggak salah paham. Aku membuat kisah ini dengan nama barat untuk menambah feel latar Italia kuno (sekitar abad 18 mungkin) yang aku ambil).

Gaara (Gaara Saracco), Hinata (Hinata Fontana), Naruto (Naruto Franzese), Temari (Temari Saracco), Kankuro (Kankuro Saracco), Neji (Neji Fontana), Ino (Ino Berlinguer), Shikamaru (Shikamaru Di Fronzo) dan Sakura (Sakura Vittoria)

…*…

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Aku tak ingat sudah mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

'**Akhirnya Kumenemukanmu' a song belongs to Naff**

**Romeo and Juliet belongs to ****William Shakespeare**

**FF Akhirnya Kumenemukanmu is mine, Hime Hoshina.**

**Aku tak ingat sudah mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa dalam pembuatan FF ini.**

**For GaaHina Love Parade**** with theme 'Musim'**

**Pair: GaaHina dengan tambahan hint GaaIno, GaaSaku, ShikaIno dan NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC, straight, typo(s), western name etc.**

**Happy reading Minna-san.**

…*…

_Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku melihat sebuah cinta._

_Berpendar dan bersinar pelan dalam kegelapan._

_Dan lihatlah, efek apa yang kau timbulkan dalam hatiku._

_Tidur atau terjaga hanya kaulah yang kuingat._

_Mata terpejam atau terbuka hanya kaulah yang kulihat._

…*…

Malam itu yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah alunan biola yang berpadu dengan kicauan para wanita yang menggosipkan sesamanya. Sama sekali tak ia dengar suara bisik angin yang menerpa dedaunan di luar sana, berhamonisasi dengan gemeretak es dan salju yang menghantam tanah musim dingin nan beku meskipun posisinya kini tepat berada di samping jendela.

Matanya yang senada dengan padang rumput di musim semi itu memindai setiap tamu yang ada di balik topeng. Mencoba memahami arti keberadaan sosok-sosok yang wajah dan identitasnya terkubur di balik topeng keramik beraneka warna itu.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di punggungnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Hembusan nafas lega ia keluarkan tatkala mendapati sosok pemuda pirang dengan topeng berwarna orange terang menutupi identitasnyalah sang pelaku penepukan.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto. Kau membuatku terkejut," pemuda bersurai merah darah itu berkata.

Si pirang yang memiliki identitas lengkap Naruto Franzese itu segera menukas dengan wajah panik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara? Jika sampai Signor Fontana melihatmu di sini, aku yakin esok kau pasti sudah bertanya-tanya mengapa kepalamu bisa terpisah dari lehermu," bisiknya khawatir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," desis Gaara tak peduli sembari mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Lagipula aku datang malam ini bukan sebagai Gaara Saracco. Aku datang sebagai seorang pemuda yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kesenangan, Naruto."

"Kesenangan apa yang coba kau raih di sini, Gaara?"

"Cinta yang baru, mungkin."

Si pirang yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum ceria di wajahnya itu seketika berubah tegang. "Kau masih saja bicara mengenai Ino Berlinguer?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius. Sebuah palingan wajah dari Gaara sudah cukup menggantikan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Lupakan saja ia, Gaara. Kau tak perlu memikirkan gadis sombong yang meninggalkanmu demi harta Shikamaru Di Fronzo itu! Masih banyak gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya!"

"Jangan hina dia, Naruto," desis Gaara pelan, nada tak suka terdengar jelas dari kata-katanya. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan salju luas di luar jendela. "Bukan demi hartalah Ino sudi menjadi istri Di Fronzo. Ia melakukannya karena ia mencintainya."

"Omong kosong."

"Aku tak meminta kau untuk mempercayainya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Tampaknya sahabatnya, sang bangsawan muda bermata jade itu, telah dimabuk cinta oleh putri bungsu keluarga Berlinguer. Entah batu sebesar apa yang menutupi matanya hingga ia bersikeras menghaburkan tiap kenyataan yang ada. "Terserah kau sajalah, Gaara. Aku tak ingin ikut campur pada kehidupan romansamu."

"Aku hargai itu."

Mereka terdiam, pandangan mata mereka kembali menelanjangi keadaan pesta yang tampak membosankan. Setiap orang yang ada tampaknya hanya melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Mengobrol dengan segelas wine di tangan kanan, berdansa dengan pasangannya diiringi oleh alunan melodi orkestra dan menyantap makanan-makanan kaya akan kolesterol. Hal-hal normal yang biasa dijumpai di pesta kalangan atas.

"Kupikir pesta topeng keluarga Fontana akan menjadi pesta yang menarik. Ternyata aku salah," dengus Gaara sembari membenarkan posisi topeng berwarna hijau jadenya yang merosot agar identitasnya tak terbongkar.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kau menganggapnya begitu karena kau tak pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta yang mereka buat sebelumnya, Gaara."

"Bukan salahku. Ayah tak pernah mengizinkanku datang ke acara apapun yang diadakan dan dihadiri oleh salah seorang anggota keluarga Fontana."

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Sudah beberapa generasi sejak permusuhan antara keluarga Fontana dan Saracco dimulai. Tampaknya sampai saat inipun tak ada keinginan untuk berdamai," gumam Naruto pelan sembari menyesap wine yang sedari tadi teracuhkan di tangannya. "Apa kau juga tak berniat mengakhirinya di generasimu, Gaara?"

Gaara mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Berdamai? Kau menyarankanku berdamai dengan si Neji Fontana yang sombong dan mengesalkan itu? Mimpi sajalah! Aku bahkan berniat untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya Neji tak tampak seburuk itu jika kau berusaha untuk mengenal—"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau lanjutkan kata-katamu jika kau tak ingin lidahmu kutebas Naruto," ancam sang pemuda bermata jade itu tajam. Matanya tampak berkilat berbahaya, menandakan jika ia serius dengan kata-katanya. "Kau hanya membuat perasaanku makin kacau saja, Naruto. Pergilah."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari baginya mendapatkan kata-kata sinis dan ancaman dari bungsu Saracco itu. Dan ia tahu, di saat seperti ini, menuruti kata-kata Gaara adalah solusi yang terbaik. "Terserah keinginanmu saja, Gaara. Kau bisa menemuiku di balkon timur."

Sebuah dengusan pelan Gaara berikan sebagai jawaban.

Namun sebelum Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, pemuda bermata biru menawan itu sempat berbalik sejenak dan bertanya. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, katakan padaku. Apa alasan sesungguhnya kau ada di sini."

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu. Menikmati pesta. _La Dolce Vita_."

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya tak peduli. Jalan pikiran sang sahabat terlalu rumit untuk ia urai. Tak apalah, selama sang sahabat tak memiliki niat untuk merusak rencananya malam ini, ia tak akan memperlakukan Gaara seperti seorang anak balita—lagipula ia masih sayang pada nyawanya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah pergi. Ia masih memiliki sebuah janji untuk bicara. Neji Fontana telah menunggunya.

Selepas kepergian temannya, Gaara kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada salju yang mulai menggunung di luar, menutupi kota Roma dengan warna putih bak jubah sihir raksasa yang diselimutkan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Suatu keindahan yang tak dapat disangkal olehnya.

Setiap orang mungkin berpikir jika Gaara Saracco adalah sosok yang dingin, bengis dan memiliki kata-kata yang setajam belati. Tak pernah mereka bayangkan jika dibalik sosok yang terkenal akan keseriusan dan obsisnya yang kelewat tinggi itu tersimpan sosok seorang pemuda yang mampu mencintai alam—dan wanita—dengan segenap jiwanya.

Dari empat musim, musim dinginlah yang paling memikat hatinya, mungkin lantaran ia lahir di musim yang sama. Ia amat menikmati paronama kota yang tertimbun salju, membuatnya tampak suci dan polos. Seolah kota Roma tak pernah menjadi kota yang ditumpahi darah sejak beribu-ribu tahun silam.

Ya, ia mencintai salju dan segala sesuatu yang menyerupainya.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia merasa begitu terkejut saat ini. Siapa sangkat tatkala ia berbalik untuk kembali memandang pesta yang masih sama membosankannya itu, matanya menemukan keindahan yang sama. Keindahan salju musim dingin yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Pesona musim dingin yang tampak pada sosok seorang gadis pemalu bermata salju yang wajahnya tertutup topeng keramik berwarna lavender dengan gaun putih bersih membalut tubuhnya yang mungil.

"_La mia neve…_"

…*…

_Banyak bunga yang telah layu sebelum dia berkembang._

_Banyak pula bunga yang indah namun wanginya tak seberapa._

_Namun kau berbeda._

_Kau berkembang penuh dengan aroma yang memabukkanku._

_Membawaku dalam delusi-delusi nyata di mana aku selalu berusaha untuk meraih bayangan akan sosok semu dirimu._

…*…

Gaara terdiam, musim dingin telah berlalu, musim semi yang hangat dan menawan kini telah menjebaknya dalam badai kegelisahan.

Bukan. Bukan karena pemandangannya yang indah dan menawan telah terasa menjemukan baginya. Bukan pula karena bunga-bunga yang bermekaran mulai tampak membosankan di matanya.

Sebuah alasan sederhana. Alasan sederhana yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Padang lavender yang membentang di hadapan matanya kini membuat perasaannya risau. Membuat otaknya terus membayangkan jika hamparan bunga berwarna ungu itu merupakan sosok gadis yang telah mengusik benaknya.

Lavender, warna topeng yang dikenakan sang gadis di malam pesta topeng musim dingin itu. Sekaligus warna sesungguhnya dari mata yang menyimpan pesona salju musim dingin.

Dia mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Bodohnya aku," lirihnya sembari memetik setangkai lavender dan mengecupnya penuh sayang, seolah setangkai bunga itu adalah kekasih yang amat dicintainya. "Harusnya aku tahu jika aku tak akan pernah dapat memilikinya."

Kenangan akan pesta dansa itu kembali memenuhi benaknya.

Masih jelas diingatnya tatkala dengan berani ia mendekati sosok sang gadis yang terbalut gaun mahal berwarna putih bersih itu dan mengajaknya berdansa. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tahu jika gadis itu adalah pewaris keluarga Fontana, keluarga yang notabenya merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari keluarganya. Namun benaknya tak dapat menghindar saat mata mereka saling bertumbukan, ia seolah melihat cerminan dirinya di sana. Bayangan dirinya yang selalu terkekang, sama seperti sang gadis.

Gadis itu, Hinata Fontana.

Tak ada keraguan yang menyertai hipotesanya. Semua orangpun sudah mengetahui jika satu-satunya keluarga di Italia—atau bahkan mungkin di dunia—yang memiliki warna mata menyerupai mutiara itu hanyalah keluarga Fontana dan para keturunannya.

Dan betapa konyolnya ia yang telah jatuh hati pada salah satunya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menemukan sosokmu di sini. Tahukah kau jika kau telah melewatkan latihan berkuda kita sore ini? Kankuro mencarimu sejak tadi, ia mengeluh tak bisa mengatasi tiga lusin prajurit baru itu seorang diri," sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar maskulin menyapa telinganya. "Termenung sendirian. Tampaknya kau benar-benar masih terjerat dengan racun bernama cinta itu. Jangan katakan jika kau masih memikirkan Ino, Gaara."

"Tidak," jawab Gaara singkat tanpa bergeming. Tak perlu menolehpun ia sudah tahu pasti jika sosok yang menyapanya dengan hangat itu pastilah sosok kakak perempuannya, Temari Saracco. "Aku sudah dapat menerima kenyataan jika Ino bukanlah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untukku. Namun aku tak akan mengelak dan berkata jika aku bukanlah seorang pemuda yang tengah dimabuk asmara."

Temari tersenyum mendengarnya. Disejajarinya sang adik sambil duduk merangkai bunga liar yang ditemukannya dengan telaten. "Aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Tapi siapakah gadis beruntung itu, Gaara?"

"Kau tak akan pernah ingin mengetahuinya, Temari."

Senyum manis yang mengiasi wajah ayu sulung Saracco itu seketika menghilang. "Mengapa? Apakah ia berasal dari keluarga yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari keluarga kita?"

"Tidak, ia adalah seorang putri bangsawan."

"Lalu apakah wajahnya tampak buruk rupa? Tak cocok bersanding denganmu yang rupawan?"

"Tidak juga. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Cantik dan memesona siapapun yang melihatnya."

"Apakah ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang jatuh bangkrut akibat hutang dan perang?"

"Harta kekayaannya nyaris seimbang dengan keluarga kita, itu yang kutahu."

Temari mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada satu lagi dugaan tentang gadis yang ditaksir adiknya. Akan tetapi itu terdengar terlalu mengerikan untuk diucapkan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu putri keluarga Fontana."

Gaara hanya diam, tak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan. Tetapi Temari tahu pasti apa jawaban sesungguhnya dari Gaara.

"Mengapa kau selalu membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih rumit?" lirihnya. Ditatapnya mata sang adik dalam-dalam. "Ada ribuan gadis cantik lainnya yang pantas untuk dirimu, Gaara. Tapi mengapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis Fontana?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kecantikannya bukanlah kecantikan yang luar biasa, tapi aku telah terjerat di sana. Aku tak mampu lagi melihat seorang gadis dan mengatakan jika ia memiliki paras yang menawan selain kepada dirinya. Aku telah jatuh cinta, Temari. Aku jatuh cinta. Dan kali ini aku yakin jika cinta ini adalah cinta yang paling kuat dari segala cinta yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

Temari mengangguk mengerti. Diingatnya alasan mengapa ia menyusul sang adik ke padang lavender ini. Sang ayah memintanya untuk menyampaikan pada Gaara bahwa pertunangan dengan putri keluarga Vittoria akan dilaksanakan akhir minggu ini.

Ia menatap rangkaian bunga yang hampir selesai di tangannya. Dulu saat ia masih belia, ia bermimpi untuk membuatkan gaun-gaun pengantin nan mewah dan mahkota-mahkota bunga untuk mempelai adik-adik lelakinya. Ia berharap bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang kepada pemuda-pemuda Saracco itu saat melihat sang pengantin wanita yang ia cintai dalam keadaan terindahnya.

Dan Gaara tak akan pernah bahagia jika bukan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Tampaknya ia harus memohon—atau bahkan mengemis—pada pemimpin keluargaSaracco itu untuk membatalkan pertunangan Gaara dengan gadis pemilik mata hijau emerald dan surai merah muda. Adiknya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis musim dingin, sang gadis musim semi tak akan mampu mengalihkan cintanya.

Jadi pilihan apa yang Temari miliki selain mendukungnya?

…*…

_Ketika kulihat cahaya terang, kuyakin ia akan datang menuntunku untuk menemukanmu._

_Namun cintaku adalah pedang bermata dua._

_Di mana kisah kita tak akan pernah menjadi nyata dan berakhir bahagia._

_Pada akhirnya, segalanya akan menghilang._

_Menghilang bersamaan dengan meredupnya cahaya yang menuntunku untuk menemukanmu._

…*…

Pertemuan diam-diam di bawah naungan pohon apel yang bunganya mulai berguguran sudah menjadi salah satu rutinitas yang tak mampu sepasang sejoli itu tinggalkan. Bisikan-bisikan lembut penuh kasih terucap bersamaan dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus, menghangatkan hati mereka yang sesungguhnya telah membara terbakar oleh cinta yang tak dapat diproklamasikan.

Tak salah keputusan Gaara untuk kembali menyinggahi kediaman keluarga Fontana—tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Meski sempat membuat putri sulung Fontana itu nyaris menjerit kaget akibat mengiranya sebagai perampok, sepasang mata hijau Gaara mampu membangkitkan kembali kenangan penuh romansa yang coba Hinata kubur dalam kenangannya.

"_Kupikir aku tak akan pernah menemukanmu lagi," _bisikan lembut penuh keputuasaan yang menguap dari Hinata masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"_Aku tak akan pernah menghilang ke manapun. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sehingga kau akan selalu menemaniku," _kata-kata manis itulah yang menjadi jawabannya saat kisah cinta terlarang mereka mulai terjalin.

Meski tak pernah ada seorangpun yang tahu, mereka tetaplah menjalani hubungan ini dengan indah. Saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka sebagai perwujudan perasaan sayang yang seolah tak berbatas.

Namun sore itu berbeda, di balik jubah berwarna indigo yang digunakannya tiap ia menemui sang kekasih, Hinata menangis. "Maaf…," isaknya sembari mengeratkan cengkramannnya pada jubah yang dikenakannya. "Bukan keinginanku, Gaara… namun… hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan… aku tak bisa menemtangnya, aku tak bisa menolaknya… maaf."

"Tapi mengapa dia?" Gaara terkejut mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang hancur berantakan. "Mengapa harus Naruto?"

"Ayah dan _Fratello_ Neji yang menjodohkanku dengannya. Sungguh, ini bukanlah keinginanku, Gaara. Maafkan aku… maaf…"

Ya, hari itu adalah musim panas, di mana suhu kota Roma nyaris mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius, tapi perasaan Gaara kini bagaikan seorang pendaki yang terjebak dalam gunung salju. Dingin dan ia tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

Demi apa saingannya haruslah sang sahabat?

"Maaf…"

Dan air mata itu… sungguh, Gaara tak ingin melihat sang gadis bersurai indigo itu bersedih. Ia tak mau. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Bukankah sudah sejak awal ia menyadari jika cintanya tak akan pernah tersampaikan?

Sanggupkah ia untuk melawan hubungan permusuhan antara dua keluarga dan membawa Hinata pergi? Sanggupkah ia untuk membebankan seluruh masalah keluarga pada dua kakak-kakaknya? Sanggupkah ia menerima caci maki dari pihak Fontana ketika ia datang untuk melamar kekasihnya?

Dan pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk ia jawab adalah:

Apakah ia akan dapat membahagiakan Hinata?

Gadis yang selama ini selalu terikat pada keluarganya itu tak akan mampu untuk hidup sendiri terkucilkan dari keluarganya. Mungkin mereka bahkan akan jatuh miskin, suatu kehidupan yang selama ini jauh dari gambaran kehidupan keluarga-keluarga bangsawan yang dilakoni keduanya.

Hinata tak akan berbahagia jika ia tetap berkeras untuk mengikat gadis itu dalam kehidupannya. Dan katakan padanya, kata apa yang lebih cocok lagi untuk diungkapkan dalam perpisahan selain…

"Hinata, berbahagialah. Berbahagialah demi diriku juga."

…*…

_Daun-daun berwarna kekuningan itu mulai luruh perlahan, jatuh untuk dimakan cacing-cacing kelaparan._

_Sepertinya, perasaan yang kita pendam hanya akan menjadi sampah dan terpendam dalam kekosongan yang busuk._

_Cinta yang terlupakan oleh waktu._

_Terkubur dalam kebisuan dua sosok yang saling pandang dengan tatapan menuju keabadian._

_Jika tak mampu meraihmu kini, maka izinkan aku untuk melintasi ruang dan waktu, untuk menemukanmu._

…*…

Gaara memacu kudanya secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaan aneh terasa berkecamuk dalam rongga dadanya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kabar yang diterimanya pagi ini hanyalah salah satu kebohongan tak lucu yang sering diucapkan oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"_Keluarlah dari balik selimutmu, Gaara! Kau memiliki tugas untuk membimbing pasukan pagi ini!"_

"_Dan melihat seluruh orang berbahagia mendoakan kekasihku dengan pria lain? Maaf, aku tak sudi."_

Kediaman keluarga Fontana kini pasti sudah dipenuhi oleh warna putih, biru dan emas. Tiga warna yang mendoakan kebahagiaan sepasang pengantin baru dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bunga-bunga beraneka warnapun pasti telah mendekorasi halamannya, meski seharusnya bunga-bunga itu sudah terlelap dibuai oleh udara dingin.

"_Kujamin kau tak akan mendapatkannya. Hinata Fontana sudah mati."_

"_Apa?! Jangan bercanda, Temari! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya! Tak mungkin ia…pergi…"_

Ia pasti akan melihat Hinata di sana. Terbalut gaun pengantin mewah khas Italia dan dimahkotai oleh bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Senyum tipispun pasti akan tersungging di bibir mungilnya, berpadu dengan mata yang sembab akibat dibawa menangis semalaman.

"_Tidak. Kau tak perlu menyangsikan kematiannya, Gaara. Karena akulah yang telah menyebabkan dia mati."_

"_A-apa?"_

Ia tak peduli jika nanti kehadirannya akan membuatnya terluka. Tak apa jika nanti ia akan diseret dan diusir keluar dengan tidak hormat oleh para pengawal keluarga Fontana, ia hanya perlu memastikan jika Hinata ada di sana. Masih tersenyum, masih berjalan, masih bernafas dan tentunya, masih hidup.

"_Aku mendatanginya semalam, di saat tangis masih membuainya. Kukatakan kepadanya. 'Jika kau memang tulus mencintai Gaara, maka kau tak akan pernah sudi untuk menerima pernikahan ini.' Dia menangis, mengatakan jika ia tak bisa menghindarinya. Maka kukatakan saja, 'Seorang gadis yang paling terhormat adalah gadis yang memilih mengorbankan nyawanya dibandingkan harus menjalin mahligai rumah tangga dengan orang yang tak ia cintai.' Kuberikan racun racikanku kepadanya. Kulihat ia menenggaknya penuh semangat. Bahkan aku jugalah yang membaringkan tubuh dinginnya di atas ranjang dan menghapus segala jejak mengenai racun itu, meskipun aku yakin tak ada jejak yang tersisa. Ia hanya akan tampak seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan."_

Perasaan Gaara semakin tak berwujud saat dilihatnya gerombolan orang berdiri di muka kediaman Fontana dengan mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap.

Dia menepis pikiran buruknya. Ia yakin jika Keluarga Fontana hanyalah sedang berminat menjajal sesuatu yang baru. Pernikahan dengan nuansa hitam yang yang merupakan simbol kesedihan. Alasan apapun akan dia terima dengan senang hati. Asal bukan alasan kematian Hinata Fontana.

Namun harapannya itu pupus saat dilihatnya Naruto turun dari kereta kuda dengan pakaian berkabung lengkap. Raut wajah depresi tampak menghiasi dirinya pagi ini, entah hilang ke mana senyuman abadinya itu.

Gaara turun dari kudanya, didekatinya si pirang dengan perlahan. Tatapan mata tajam dan bisik-bisik bernada tak suka ia acuhkan begitu saja. "Naruto, apa yang terjadi di sini? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang kelewat datar dan dingin.

"Suatu keharusan tak akan lagi menjadi keharusan jika tangan Tuhan turut ambil peran di dalamnya, Gaara," kata-kata yang diucapkan seolah tanpa semangat hidup itu membuat Gaara merinding. "Hinata meninggal. Serangan jantung yang tak terdeteksi semalam."

Sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan.

Dan malamnya, sebuah fakta lain yang tak kalah mengejutkannya terdengar.

Putra bungsu keluarga Saracco, Gaara Saracco, meninggal bunuh diri dengan menancapkan belati ke dadanya.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu jika kedua kematian itu memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat. Kisah cinta mereka terpendam dalam kerahasiaan alur waktu tanpa pernah ada saksi dan bukti jika hal itu sempat terkuak.

Dan pada akhirnya kisah itu terkubur hingga akhirnya lenyap, bagai guguran daun yang membusuk di bawah pohon musim gugur.

…*…

"Gaara! Bangun! Mengapa di hari pernikahanmu justru kau malah bangun terlambat?!" teriakan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan kucir empat sukses membuat Gaara membuka mata malas-malasan. "Ah, akhirnya bangun juga! Hinata sudah menunggumu untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian!"

Kikikan lembut dari arah pintu terdengar menyertai teriakan Sabaku Temari.

Gaara mendengus pelan sembari memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan. "Hm, aku bangun sekarang juga," jawabnya malas.

Hinata Hyuuga tersenyum melihat tingkah calon suaminya. "Tak biasanya kau kesiangan Gaara-kun, biasanya pukul lima pagi kau sudah mengirimkan pesan selamat pagi untukku."

"Yeah, aku mimpi aneh semalam. Entah mengapa aku tak dapat terbangun di tengahnya," Gaara mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Ia rasakan setetes air mata menggenangi sudut matanya. Tampaknya tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis dalam mimpinya semalam.

"Mimpi? Mimpi buruk atau baik kah?"

Gaara tersenyum misterius. "Menurutmu?" melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah sang kekasih, Gaara tertawa. Diacaknya surai indigo Hinata lembut. "Yang jelas aku memimpikanmu. Kau yang tampak sangat cantik dan anggun.

Rona kemerahan itu tampak menghiasi pipi sang gadis.

Temari memutar matanya bosan. "Huh, daripada aku berada di sini dan menonton adegan mesra calon pengantin baru, lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan make-up untuk Hinata saja di lantai bawah," gerutunya sembari keluar dari kamar Gaara. Meskipun begitu dapat kita lihat sebuah senyum tersungging di sana.

"Aku tak percaya kau baru memimpikanku," bisik Hinata sembari merapikan tempat tidur Gaara sementara sang empu sedang sibuk mencari peralatan mandinya. "Biasanya kau selalu dingin dan seolah tak memperdulikan apapun, meski aku tahu jika itu hanya tampak luarmu saja."

"Hn."

Gaara terdiam. Di luar, salju berwarna putih tampak menggunung, udarapun terasa tidak sedingin hari-hari musim dingin lainnya. Hari yang cerah, cocok untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan.

Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih merapikan tempat tidurnya sembari menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lawas dengan suara yang tak terlalu jelas. Kembali diingatnya sosok Hinata Fontana yang menjadi ratu dalam mimpinya. Ia tersenyum. "Hinata, apakah kau percaya adanya reinkarnasi?"

"Tak biasanya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu," Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya curiga. "Jangan bilang jika kau ingin mendebatku mengenai esistensi Ketuhanan dalam berbagai agama," ia cemberut mengingat sang kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai seorang psikolog itu gemar mendebat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sejarawan.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dan aku tak pernah berkata jika aku percaya atau tidak kepadanya," Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Gaara, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda bersurai merah darah itu. "Namun apapun kehidupanku sebelumnya, siapapun aku, aku yakin pada satu hal. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyum tak dapat Gaara hindarkan tuk muncul di bibirnya.

Kisah cintanya tak akan berakhir tragis seperti Gaara Saracco dan Hinata Fontana, salju yang tampak seribu kali lebih indah dibandingkan dengan badai salju di mana para pendahulu mereka bertemu seolah menjanjikan jika Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata akan bahagia selamanya.

Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ruang dan waktu sudah kita lalui, aku banyak menemukan kesendirian dalam hidupku. Namun, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata."

…*…

_Menembus ruang dan waktu._

_Aku terus mencari sosokmu yang akan selamanya menjadi kekasih hatiku._

_Dan perjuangan ini tak akan pernah berakhir._

_Aku akan selalu dan selalu terlahir kembali, untuk mencintaimu, untuk dicintaimu._

_Hingga akhirnya kelak kita akan bersama._

_Berdua tersenyum dalam keabadian._

….End…

**Glossarium:**

_La Dolce Vita_: Istilah Italia yang kira-kira berarti menikmati hidup. Secara harafiah berarti 'Hidup yang manis'.

_La mia neve…: _Bahasa Italia yang berarti 'Saljuku'

_Fratello_: Kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Italia.

**Pengambilan nama:**

Saracco: diambil dari nama salah seorang Perdana Mentri Italia. Giuseppe Saracco.

Fontana: diambil dari nama Domenico Fontana, arsitek yang mengerjakan Gereja St Peter's Basilica

Berlinguer: Enrico Berlinguer, Sekretaris Jenderal Partai Komunis Italia.

Di Fronzo: John di Fronzo adalah pemimpin mafia Italia di Chicago.

Vittoria: Maria Vittoria dari Savoy, leluhur keluarga kerajaan Italia yang merupakan anak haram dari seorang Raja(aku lupa siapa namanya) dengan gundik kesayangannya.

Franzese: Bahasa Italia yang berarti berasal dari Perancis. Maka dari itu, walau aku nggak menyebutkannya secara gamblang, sebenarnya aku sudah memberi tahu kalau di FF ini Naruto adalah seorang bangsawan Perancis yang 'tertinggal' di Italia :D

….A/N…

**Halo semuanya. Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun hiatus dari fandom Naruto, aku kembali datang ke fandom kenangan yang membesarkan namaku (bukan berarti namaku sudah besar ya?).**

**Entah mengapa rasanya sangat lega bisa datang ke Fandom tempat aku dilahirkan sebagai author. #plak**

**Untuk challenge ini seharusnya aku membuat 6 FF dengan 6 musim, tapi entah mengapa Cuma satu yang jadi TT_TT (ini saja sudah bersyukur banget karena selesai, salahkan saja tugas sekolah dan les yang bertumpuk hingga bikin aku nyaris lompat ke kawah candra dimuka #plak) sehingga aku menumpuk empat musim di satu cerita sekaligus.**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara! Aku akan terus ngefans sama kamu mengingat sekarang kantung mataku sama besar dan hitamnya denganmu #plak**

**OK, aku tahu ini gaje, terlalu banyak metafora dll. Maka dari itu tolong sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian ya? setajam apapun kritiknya aku terima dengan tangan terbuka dan penuh rasa terima kasih.**

**Salam, Hime Hoshina.**


End file.
